


The invocation

by Snow_White_9999



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Bath Sex, Bathtubs, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), First Time, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Invocation, Love Confessions, M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Oral Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:44:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow_White_9999/pseuds/Snow_White_9999
Summary: “No… No es lo que piensas.” Azirafel tragó saliva. Lo poco que le quedaba de embriaguez había desaparecido, y su cabeza iba a mil por hora. ¿Cómo iba a salir de esa situación? Muy pocas veces había intentado tocarse, todas después del Armagedón fallido, y ahora Crowley, ¡Crowley! Le pillaba porque le había invocado con su fantasía en la bañera.De forma lenta, pero extremadamente orgullosa, el pelirrojo metió dentro la pierna que le quedaba fuera del agua, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Oh sí, al fin había pasado. Azirafel se masturbaba pensando en él. Qué buen momento para ser invocado.





	The invocation

**Author's Note:**

> Hace unos días vi un gif de la escena en la que Crowley estaba en el agua bendita, y recordando que en realidad era Azirafel, mi mente divagó un poco. Nuestro angelito interpreta a Crowley como si fuera un demonio sexy y confiado, y no el desastre que es, así que me dije, ¿por qué no hacer que, como yo, se quede tonto pensando en él? ¿Y si lo invoca por error? Todos sabemos que gracias a su imaginación, Crowley puede hacer que su coche pase por un muro de llamas, así que nada impide que la imaginación de un ángel invoque a alguien en su bañera.
> 
> Disfruta!

Azirafel suspiró cuando cerró la tienda al final del día. Había sido largo, y más o menos igual de productivo que siempre. Había echado a cuatro clientes que habían osado -sí, osado- intentar comprarle libros. Se suponía que él tenía una librería, sí, pero ciertos libros -en realidad todos- no podían venderse. Y menos si los compradores no sabían lo que estaban comprando.

¿Una primera edición de Romeo y Julieta por veinticinco libras? ¿Acaso no sabía leer la nota del editor?

Probablemente no. Hoy en día escasea la gente que entienda la cursiva y el inglés del siglo XV. Azirafel apagó las luces, comprobó que todo estaba bien cerrado -ventanas, puerta delantera, puerta trasera y demás- y miró a su alrededor. Le encantaba su librería. El tintineo de la máquina registradora podría ser perfectamente la única razón por la cual tenía una librería y no una biblioteca. Aunque en realidad, él sabía que no _podía_ tener una biblioteca. Si ese fuera su negocio, tendría que dejar a la gente llevarse sus preciados libros a sus casas, y entonces podría pasarles de todo.

_¡Lo siento, señor Fell!_ -oyó en su cabeza- _Pero mi perro se ha comido esta copia (¡primera edición firmada!) de ‘Hard Times’ mientras yo estaba en el baño._

Sufrió un visible escalofrío mientras iba a la trastienda. No quería ni imaginarse que le pasara eso a uno de sus libros; ni siquiera a los que no eran primeras ediciones. No; definitivamente, una biblioteca no era para él. Para nada.

Sacudió la manta que tenía sobre el enorme sofá que usaba algunas veces para relajarse tras una comida copiosa, o que Crowley usaba para dormir cuando se ponían a beber como cosacos en la tienda y pasaba la noche ahí. Sonrió, colgándose la manta doblada sobre un brazo, y cogiendo un cojín para mullirlo con energía. Crowley había dormido ahí tantas veces que le costaba creer que no lo hubiera convertido en un sofá-cama cuando él no miraba.

Aún recordaba aquella ocasión en la que habían aparecido Gabriel y Sandalfón para increparle, justo cinco minutos después de que él se fuera por la puerta trasera, con su precioso pelo rojo al viento. Aquello sí que fue un escape milagroso, y eso que él no hizo nada porque no esperaba la visita.

Se rió mientras rememoraba, aún poniendo orden en manta y cojines. Crowley pasó por fuera aquel día, por delante del escaparate, mientras Gabriel y Sandalfón se preguntaban qué era ese olor. Menos mal que los libros de Jeffrey Archer eran la excusa para la maldad que el demonio dejaba por ahí, o su aventura para evitar el fin de los tiempos no habría acabado como lo había hecho.

Suspirando de nuevo, subió las escaleras para llegar al apartamento que había sobre la librería. No es que lo usara mucho de casa; ahí guardaba sus posesiones más antiguas, como los pergaminos o papiros que ya no podían ver la luz del sol sin sufrir daños, o su ropa de época más desfasada. Miró sus zapatos de tacón blanco nacarado, pulcramente colocados junto a los demás; la verdad es que esos se podían llevar otra vez en ciertas ocasiones, pero él no se veía llevándolos sin el resto del atuendo a juego.

Tal vez en una feria del renacimiento podría ponérselos, o en algún carnaval. Le preguntaría a Crowley si quería unirse a él y lo harían juntos. Se encaminó a la cocina del apartamento y echó agua en su tetera, perdiendo parte de su sonrisa relajada tras un largo día de trabajo.

Crowley llevaba casi dos semanas en América. Aunque se suponía que habían “presentado su dimisión”, ambas partes habían decidido hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. Gabriel en persona le había vuelto a mandar misiones tras intentar quemarlo, y el Infierno había mandado a Crowley a una misión de tentación como si nunca hubieran intentado ahogarlo en agua bendita. En esa ocasión, tenía que ir a por el mismísimo Donald Trump. Sabía que ese hombre no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie para ser tremendamente malvado y entregar su alma al Infierno, así que el pelirrojo estaba allí prácticamente de vacaciones.

Poniendo el agua a hervir a la antigua usanza -encendió el fuego con una cerilla y una divertida floritura-, pasó por delante de un tablón de corcho en la pared. Sus jefes no iban a entrar en su cocina de todas formas, así que había puesto ahí un rinconcito de cosas que quería ver siempre que pudiera, pero con discreción.

Contempló las cuatro cosas que había ahí. Una postal desde Miami, la típica de “_Ojalá estuvieras aquí_” con una serpiente garabateada con bolígrafo negro. Un recorte de periódico norteamericano que rezaba que había altas probabilidades de tener una indigestión por un viaje en el signo zodiacal de Géminis -signo de Crowley, o al menos ese día, porque le había hecho gracia esa predicción-. Una foto del pelirrojo -un famoso _selfie_\- frente a la torre Trump, y una foto… Diferente.

Esta estaba en un rincón, algo apartada de los recuerdos que le estaba enviando el demonio durante su viaje. Pero porque no era del viaje, sino de algo que había pasado en Londres.

Era una foto de ellos dos en el Ritz.

Se la habían tomado cinco días después del Armagedón abortado; habían recibido cartas de sus respectivos jefes indicando que les iban a seguir dando órdenes, y que jamás comentaran que se habían librado de sus castigos, cuando, celebrándolo, Crowley había llamado al camarero.

No tuvo que insistir mucho; entre otras cosas, porque Azirafel, al oír cómo el demonio le pedía al chico que les hiciera una foto con su móvil, se había quedado paralizado en su silla. Sintió su cara arder y descender ese calor hasta sus pies, y más cuando Crowley apoyó uno de sus brazos en el respaldo de su silla para posar juntos.

Azirafel salió de sus cavilaciones cuando oyó la tetera silbar. Se apartó de la foto para hacerse un rápido té. En la foto se les podía ver sentados en la copiosa mesa, llena de delicias. Crowley posaba como toda una estrella del rock, con las gafas algo bajadas para mirar por encima, y Azirafel tenía la cabeza algo baja por la vergüenza. Suspirando, el ángel dio un sorbo y miró de nuevo la fotografía. Era la primera prueba tangible que tenían de su amistad; y aunque uno pareciera patéticamente entusiasmado y el otro mortalmente avergonzado, lo cierto era que estaban ambos juntos.

“Espero que estés pasándolo bien, querido.” Murmuró para sí. La verdad era que era la primera vez en siglos que pasaban tanto tiempo sin verse. Antes de darse cuenta, casi todas las semanas se veían al menos una vez; luego, dos; y tras el Armagedón, se habían visto diariamente durante casi un año.

Y claro, no es difícil acostumbrarse a lo bueno. Así que ahora Azirafel echaba de menos al demonio. Sabía la razón, -su interior lo _sabía_, mejor dicho- pero él seguía rechazando esa parte de su simbiosis de su mente. Puede que se hubiera medio revelado, pero no le habían echado del cielo. Seguía siendo un ángel, y Crowley un demonio, por lo cual, eso que _sentía_ por Crowley -_no_ sentía, si alguien le preguntaba- solo era amistad.

Decidió terminar el día con un largo baño. Lo cierto era que no tenía demasiada hambre últimamente. Su estómago estaba todo el tiempo apretado -no por amor, se decía de nuevo, con cabezonería- y no estaba cenando casi nunca. Y apenas comiendo. Pero el cacao y el té sí que le entraban, por suerte.

Así que entró al baño, y dejando su taza en una mesita auxiliar precisamente colocada ahí para esas ocasiones, se quitó la rebeca que usaba en casa.

Se tomó su tiempo, como si ese ritual estuviera ya bien arraigado en su interior: primero, el tocadiscos. Puso un vinilo de música clásica en su salón, y cogió unas cerillas. Dentro del baño, encendió unas velas blancas con estas, y empezó a llenar la bañera.

Tenía para esas ocasiones varias botellas de aceites aromáticos, intercambiados y comprados desde el principio de los tiempos. Se tomó su tiempo para elegir de su armarito. ¿Lavanda? ¿Jazmín? ¿O tal vez limón?

Se decantó por uno típico para él. Cogió el frasquito rosa; el olor a frutas del bosque siempre le recordaba al jardín del Edén. Echó la cantidad justa y cerró el grifo cuando la bañera estuvo llena. Dejando la botellita en su sitio, se quitó la pajarita.

Se miró de reojo en el espejo, y se encontró pensando en Crowley. ¿Qué pensaría de él si lo viera en medio de ese ritual? Seguramente haría como todo aquel que le conoce; llamarle _mariquita_ o algo similar. Bajó la cabeza, avergonzado pero sonriente. Crowley jamás pensaría eso de él, era un demonio, pero no con él.

Suspiró de nuevo, intentando borrarle de su mente. Otra vez pensando en él; quería evitarlo, pero es que lo echaba muchísimo de menos. Con calma, se quitó zapatos, accesorios de metal, y dobló cuidadosamente la ropa que llevaba, dejándola sobre una silla, también ahí con ese único propósito. La puerta del baño estaba abierta; los suaves acordes de un violín llegaban claramente, como un susurro procedente de una época que fue mejor.

Miró hacia abajo cuando ya estuvo desnudo. Desde hacía un par de años llevaba un Esfuerzo entre las piernas. No es que los hubiera usado demasiado en toda su vida -de hecho, la única vez que llevaba ese y alguien lo vio, salió gritando y se juró no volver a desnudarse ante nadie-, pero se sentía más parecido a los humanos cuando llevaba algún Esfuerzo.

Aunque últimamente, y esto no le gustaba nada, sus genitales hacían _tonterías_ con Crowley cerca. Y no quería que el demonio acabara notando que algo le pasaba. Se miró de manera crítica. El problema era que le gustaba tener esos genitales, al menos de momento. Al final, decidió no hacer nada. Otro día los cambiaría, si seguían haciendo cosas raras. Con un suspiro relajado, se metió en la bañera despacio.

“Oh, vaya.” Un largo gemido de placer abandonó sus labios cuando se metió en la bañera. El agua estaba caliente, pero no demasiado, y olía deliciosamente. Se apoyó en el borde, y se pasó una mano mojada por los brazos y la cara, antes de sumergir la cabeza. Lo bueno de ser un ángel, era que podías hacer que un baño normal por fuera, fuese lo bastante grande por dentro como para poner una bañera extra grande, extra cómoda, y estirarse con gusto en ella.

Salió del agua con una sonrisa en los labios, y se apoyó en una cómoda almohada de baño en el borde. Eso sí que era vida. Aspirando el aroma a frutas que lo rodeaba, se encontró pensando de nuevo en Crowley. Seguramente, el demonio estaría en algún hotel de lujo. No iba a negarse ningún capricho; nunca lo había hecho, y nunca lo haría.

Abrió los ojos. A la luz de las velas, con el suave violín tocando de fondo, se permitió cambiar el té por una copa de vino.

“Esto sería genial si no estuviera solo.” Reconoció en voz muy baja. La Altísima lo veía todo, ¿no es así? En ese caso, ya debía saber lo que él sentía, por más que lo negara. Y si no le había castigado a esas alturas, Azirafel se preguntaba si tenía alguna posibilidad de tener algo con Crowley sin represalias.

No es que no tuviera en cuenta sus sentimientos, ¡claro que lo hacía! Pero creía que a Crowley él le gustaba. Igual no era amor, pero algo debía atraerle. Dio un largo trago a su vino, acomodándose bien en la bañera. Otra vez lo metía en sus divagaciones.

“Estoy pensando tonterías.” Se dijo, bebiendo de nuevo. Meneó los hombros en un vano intento por relajarse. Pero su cabeza volvía a lo mismo. Siempre había visto los gestos amables del demonio como posibles intentos de atraerle al _lado oscuro_, como decían ahora los niños, pero él no había caído.

Pero últimamente los veía como otra cosa. Tal vez eran solo imaginaciones suyas porque, bueno, habían salvado al mundo y eran libres, ¿no? Y él se había relajado. Igual solo quería creer que Crowley le correspondía porque _quería_ ser correspondido.

Un momento, ¿no se suponía que tenía que negar sus sentimientos? Miró su mano, con una copa vacía. Y después, al reloj que había en el baño. Llevaba más horas de las esperadas ahí, divagando. Y bebiendo. Estaba algo borracho y se lo notaba: el ligero mareo, la cabeza embotada, nunca dejaba que el agua se enfriara, así que beber y estar ahí era una mala combinación.

“Pero estoy tan relajado…” Se dijo, riéndose de sí mismo. Definitivamente, sonaba como si llevara algunas copas de más en el cuerpo.

Dejó la copa en la mesita que había junto a la bañera, entre algunas velas, y decidió ignorar a sus propias restricciones. Por un día que pensara, dijera, o hiciera tonterías no iba a pasar nada. Echaba de menos a Crowley, sentía cosas fuertes por él -aunque ni borracho las llamaría amor, aunque eran precisamente eso-, y estaba solo. Y si la Altísima tenía algo que decir, que se lo dijera. Pero si no decía nada, él iba a disfrutar de su borrachera y sus tonterías.

“Oh, Crowley.” Su mente viajó a la vez en la que, con su cuerpo, se había metido en agua bendita. Esa agua a él no le hacía nada, pero había asustado a todo el Infierno. Se sintió sexy cuando oyó la voz del demonio salir de sus labios, y se vino muy arriba salpicando agua y asustando a Miguel. “Si hubieras estado ahí” murmuró “y yo fuera de la bañera, te habría visto. Seguro que estabas muy guapo. Eres tan guapo, Crowley…”

Hipó, se tapó la boca con una mano, y rió tontamente. El agua caliente estaba dejándole tonto, pero se tomó otra copa de vino. Se pasó la mano libre por el pecho, rememorando. Le habría gustado quedarse en ropa interior, sin la camiseta de tirantes, pero se habría delatado. El esbelto cuerpo del pelirrojo era tan, pero que tan atrayente, que apenas habría podido soportarlo. Bajo el agua, sus genitales femeninos palpitaron con interés por el recuerdo.

“Aquella noche, cuando te fuiste con mi cuerpo y yo me quedé en tu casa, querido.” Se dijo a sí mismo, bebiendo un poco más. “Acaricié esa piel. Pensaba que, al tacto, sería como la serpiente que eres… Pero oh, Crowley” Como si lo tuviera delante, se sentó bien en la bañera, y brindó hacia delante. Lo imaginó en la bañera, desnudo, metido en el agua con él. En su enorme bañera cabían ambos, pero solo era un sueño tonto del ángel. “Tu piel era suave, pero un poquito fría. ¿Necesitas amor para calentarla? Ten el mío.” Suspiró, bebiendo. Su mano se deslizó por su cuerpo en dirección descendente. “Yo te lo ofrezco. Si estuvieras aquí esto sería… Tan perfecto…” Su imaginación voló. En su cabeza oía el nombre del demonio, _Crowley, Crowley, Crowley_, una y otra vez. Ojalá pudiera tenerlo con él en ese instante.

Y de pronto, se vio calado hasta las orejas. Algo había caído de pronto dentro de la bañera, salpicándolo todo, y llenando su copa de vino con agua perfumada. Cerró los ojos y dio un leve grito de sorpresa, perdiendo parte de su borrachera en el proceso.

El que había caído en su bañera lo había hecho de forma obviamente inesperada, porque se había resbalado hacia atrás, y en ese momento, sus vaqueros y sus pies con zapatos de piel de serpiente eran lo único que se veía. Eso, y las burbujas que salían del sitio donde debía estar su cabeza.

Estirando las manos para sacarlas del agua, Crowley se agarró al borde de la bañera. Sus piernas se apoyaron también en el borde, y sacó la cabeza del líquido. Se sacudió furibundo el agua, con sus gafas de sol incorporadas, que se deslizaron por su nariz mientras escupía el agua que había tragado por lo inesperado de su aparición.

“¡¿Quién coño osa invocarme a una estúpida?!” Mirando al frente, dejó de respirar unos segundos. Delante de él, Azirafel lo miraba boquiabierto, con una copa llena de vino aguado. Su otra mano estaba bajo el agua, entre sus piernas. “… Bañera.” Recuperando la acción de respirar, miró a su alrededor, algo confuso. “¿Azirafel?”

El aludido sintió que su cara entera se volvía roja. Su mano había bajado mientras divagaba, y la tenía en su pulsante entrepierna. Y esta, sin ir más lejos, sintió una punzada de excitación ante el repentino invitado. En pánico, soltó la copa, que cayó al agua, y se estiró para coger una toalla.

“¡Crowley! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?” Espetó, en un vano intento de distraerlos a ambos del porqué de esa situación.

Crowley lo miró de arriba abajo con los ojos completamente amarillos. De la sorpresa y la ira había pasado al pasmo completo, porque, como buen demonio, podía oler los pecados. Y ese baño apestaba a frutas del bosque y _lujuria_.

Y ahí solo estaba Azirafel.

O mejor dicho, solo _debía_ estar Azirafel. Por un segundo, miró a la puerta abierta del baño. Más le valía estar ahí solo, o empaparía toda la librería, pero de gasolina y para quemarla con su acompañante dentro. La cantidad de lujuria que olía era altísima, y se negaba a permitir que la generase un humano, o cualquier persona que él no hubiera aceptado.

-Esto era, por supuesto, solo parte de la mentira que el mismo demonio tenía en su cabeza. Si Azirafel hacía cosas con alguien, y que no fuera él, porque ellos solo eran amigos para su desgracia, era porque antes él lo había permitido. Y jamás había permitido a nadie acercarse al ángel con esas intenciones. _Jamás_.-

Azirafel se sentó de nuevo dentro de la bañera, pero tapado con una toalla que estaba completamente empapada. Ahora la luz era más tenue, porque al caer Crowley en el agua y salpicado por todas partes, algunas velas se habían apagado. El demonio se quitó las gafas; sus ojos brillaban, por lo que al ángel no le costó saber a dónde mirar.

“Alguien me ha invocado. Has debido ser tú, porque yo estaba en un meeting público de Trump, oyéndole decir barbaridades. A veces creo que ahí abajo no me mandan misiones y se burlan de mí. Ese tío no necesita la ayuda de nadie para hacer gilipolleces.”

“Bueno… Una misión fácil se traduce en un bono de esos que tanto te gustan, querido. No te quejes.” Estirando de la toalla debajo del agua para taparse la entrepierna, su mano chocó con el cristal, y él dio un respingo. Sacó la copa con un suspiro. Crowley siguió con la mirada el gesto; desde cómo salía el cristal, a cómo Azirafel lo volcaba, para que el agua cayera de nuevo en la bañera. Estaba empapado, y tenía su móvil en el bolsillo. Pero poco le importaba; él sabía que su móvil era sumergible, y no era ni de lejos su prioridad.

Apenas parpadeó cuando el ángel, con parte de la toalla sobre el pecho, también se lo quedó mirando. La lujuria se había atenuado, seguramente por el susto, pero ya no podía sacarse eso de su cerebro. Azirafel tenía un Esfuerzo entre las piernas; estaba seguro, y la lujuria que olía debía proceder de él, que estaba pensando en algo.

Seguramente en él, porque lo había invocado sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

“No, si no me quejo.” Murmuró quedamente. Meneó un poco el culo, intentando acomodarse. Aún tenía una pierna fuera del agua, y estaba algo incómodo. “Me has invocado, ángel. ¿En qué pensabas?” El sonrojo de Azirafel volvió multiplicado. El rubio sintió un pinchazo de excitación en su entrepierna, y los ojos amarillos, aún sin parpadear, bajaron al agua. Volvía a oler la lujuria del ángel. Asintió de forma inconsciente, como si se lo hubieran gritado a la cara. “Ah.” Susurró, sin aliento.

“No… No es lo que piensas.” Azirafel tragó saliva. Lo poco que le quedaba de embriaguez había desaparecido, y su cabeza iba a mil por hora. ¿Cómo iba a salir de esa situación? Muy pocas veces había intentado tocarse, todas después del Armagedón fallido, y ahora Crowley, ¡Crowley! Le pillaba porque le había invocado con su fantasía en la bañera.

De forma lenta, pero extremadamente orgullosa, el pelirrojo metió dentro la pierna que le quedaba fuera del agua, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Oh sí, al fin había pasado. Azirafel se masturbaba pensando en él. Qué buen momento para ser invocado.

“Ah, ¿no? y qué es si no es lo que pienso?”

“Me estaba dando un baño.” Azirafel dejó la copa en la mesita y señaló a su alrededor como si fuera evidente. “¿No se nota?”

“Ángel, ambos sabemos que huelo en los tuyos lo mismo que tú puedes oler en los míos. Tú notas las cosas buenas, y yo las cosas malas. Y…” Con su mirada más que interesada, lo repasó de arriba abajo. Azirafel apretó los dientes con vergüenza cuando notó una nueva punzada procedente de su entrepierna por el escrutinio. “Hueles a cosas malas, Azirafel. Pero que muy malas. No solo te estabas dando un baño.”

El aludido tragó. El tono de voz de Crowley había cambiado, era más grave, sonaba… Tentador. Estaba muy interesado en lo que estaba viendo. Azirafel aferró la toalla con fuerza, tapándose bien.

“Eso, eso es mentira.” Farfulló con nerviosismo. Pero ambos sabían que mentía. Reposicionándose en la bañera, el demonio se incorporó y se arrodilló dentro de la misma. Adelantó una de sus piernas, e hizo que su rodilla se quedara entre las piernas abiertas de Azirafel, evitando que las cerrara.

“No.” Con una sonrisa retorcida y amplia, se quitó las gafas de sol, y las tiró sin miramientos al suelo del baño. Se inclinó sobre él apoyando sus manos en los bordes de la bañera, moviendo el agua a los lados, y haciendo que un poco más se derramara. “No es mentira, Azirafel. ¿Qué hacías? ¿Pecabas pensando en mí?”

“Yo…” Una vez más, el ángel tragó saliva. Crowley empapado estaba muy sexy, y parecía más que interesado en él. Bajó las manos que sujetaban la toalla, hipnotizado. La borrachera, la fantasía, incluso las posibles consecuencias de lo que estaba pasando salieron de su mente. Igual caía por sucumbir a la tentación que llegaba hasta él en forma de voz de terciopelo, pero él… Quería más de Crowley. “Yo no…”

Crowley aguantó un quejido de gusto. Azirafel estaba cediendo, bajaba sus defensas ante él. Olía la lujuria volviendo al ambiente. ¿Al fin podría pasar esa línea que llevaba siglos trazada entre ellos? Esperaba que sí. A modo de prueba, deslizó una de sus manos por el borde; la metió en el agua, y le acarició la rodilla. El ángel dio un respingo, y su cara volvió a ponerse roja hasta la punta de las orejas. Crowley relajó su propia lujuria un poco; sabía que, si hacía un movimiento demasiado rápido o inadecuado, podría desatar el pánico en Azirafel, y llevarse un puñetazo -y era lo último que quería-.

“La lujuria es una de mis especialidades.” Susurró, confiado, deslizando su mano hacia arriba. El suave muslo de Azirafel le hizo agradecer el estar mojado, porque se moría de calor. Pero aún iba vestido, aunque debía ir paso a paso. Se limitó a mover la mano. “Si quieres… Puedo ayudarte con ella.” Azirafel bajó la mirada, pero sin saber muy bien lo que hacer. La ropa mojada se había pegado al pecho de Crowley, y él suspiró. Llevaba tiempo negando el querer que pasara lo que estaba pasando, pero al mismo tiempo, quería que pasara. Solo esperaba -con todo su corazón- que no saliera nada malo de esa situación. Que entre ellos ese roce no llevara a la destrucción de la amistad que habían forjado durante milenios.

“Crowley…” Intuyendo sus tribulaciones, el aludido se permitió suspirar para sus adentros. Trató de pensar rápidamente, y lo maquilló lo mejor que pudo. Mejor usar una mentira como apoyo para poder volver a mirarse a la cara si eso salía mal. Negó con tranquilidad, y subió más la mano, llevándola a la cara interna del muslo de Azirafel.

“Sea lo que sea, ya lo veremos luego. Ahora deja que esto pase, porque” su propio _oh_ le cortó la frase cuando vio lo que tenía el ángel entre las piernas. Deslizó sus dedos por la suave carne, y un enorme bulto apareció dentro de sus apretados y empapados pantalones. Miró hacia abajo, al agua, pero la esencia de frutas del bosque también hacía espuma, y apenas pudo ver nada. Tragó saliva con anticipación. “Se nota que lo estás deseando.”

Azirafel no pudo evitar dar otro respingo cuando notó los dedos del demonio acariciando sin pudor su entrepierna. Tanto tiempo imaginando que algo así pasaba, y estaba pasando. Vio la mirada de Crowley fija en el agua; se moría por ver lo que estaba pasando. Su cuerpo se reveló, no quería seguir viendo la vida pasar.

Así que lanzó la toalla empapada al suelo, le cogió la chaqueta empapada con manos temblorosas, y se entregó a la lujuria. Si tenía que caer caería, pero no tendría miedo. Así al menos estarían los dos en el mismo bando. Tiró de Crowley para acercarlo, y él se agarró mejor al borde de la bañera con su mano libre cuando notó cómo le besaban de forma desesperada. Correspondió rápidamente al beso, cerrando los ojos. Ya habría tiempo de repetir y tomárselo con calma -con suerte, claro-, pero ahora era el momento de quitarse del pecho esa espina que llevaba años clavada.

Aprovechando su posición, se dejó arrastrar en el beso, y se tumbó sobre Azirafel, usando una mano de apoyo, y masturbándole con la otra. Deslizó sus nudillos entre sus labios carnosos, y adentró un dedo en su interior con interés. El ángel rompió el beso con sorpresa para gemir, y él aprovechó para bajar la cabeza y posar sus labios en su cuello. Cogiendo aire, aspiró el aroma de Azirafel mezclado con el del agua perfumada, embriagándose con la mezcla. Abriendo la boca, clavó sus dientes con delicadeza, dejando algunas marcas por su cuello y su clavícula.

Mientras, metió un segundo dedo, y empezó a deslizar ambos dentro de él para encontrar zonas sensibles. Azirafel estaba muy estrecho, parecía que no había usado sus genitales en mucho tiempo, tal vez nunca. Lamentó el ir vestido más que nunca, pero pronto, ese lamento tuvo salida. Oyó un chasquido de dedos, y de pronto, él tuvo que dejar de morder la suave piel blanca para gemir de alivio. Azirafel lo había desnudado, y su miembro se liberó instantáneamente de su presión, topándose con el agua templada de la bañera.

“Maldita sea.” Farfulló, incorporándose un poco. Azirafel abrió las piernas, pegando sus rodillas a los lados de la bañera. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás con el placer pintado en su cara, y se mordió los labios. Crowley se deleitó con el éxtasis que emitía mientras retorcía sus dedos. Pronto se relamió, quería hacer algo. Agradeciendo el no tener que respirar como los humanos, cogió aire y metió la cabeza bajo el agua.

“¿Crowley?” Al oír el chapoteo y notar que se le quitaban de encima, Azirafel abrió los ojos. Vio parte del pelo rojo de Crowley justo bajo la superficie del agua, y tuvo que agarrarse a los bordes de la bañera cuando notó algo en su entrepierna. “¡Oh querido!” Gimió al notar una larga lengua lamer su carne. Sorprendido, jadeó y echó de nuevo la cabeza atrás, arqueando un poco la espalda.

El demonio usó sus largos dedos para abrir su carne. Sus ojos brillaron bajo el agua; había usado un segundo juego de párpados para poder ver bajo el agua sin irritar sus ojos. En esos momentos, sonrió para sí. Se sentía como un cocodrilo a punto de comerse una presa. Relamiéndose, colocó sus labios alrededor del excitado clítoris del ángel, y pasó su lengua por él. Azirafel gritó fuera del agua.

Succionó un poco, estimulándolo, y notó los temblores del cuerpo contrario. Su lengua bífida se deslizó sobre él, y con cuidado, usó sus dientes para acariciarlo brevemente.

“¡Oh por el amor del Cielo!” Azirafel llevó una de sus manos a la cabeza entre sus piernas, sujetándole el pelo. Se mordió los labios, y subió su pierna derecha para sacarla de la bañera. Con más espacio, Crowley se deslizó más abajo, y pasó su lengua por su zona más íntima, empujando con deliciosa lentitud, recreándose, para meterla poco después. Era larga y cálida, pero para su sorpresa, era algo áspera. “¡Crowley!”

Con un chasquido, la música relajante y de violín que sonaba en el piso cambió. Ahora Freddy cantaba a lo lejos.

_Don’t stop me, don’t stop me_

_Have a Good time, good time_

Azirafel miró de reojo a su lado, pero pronto se le cerraron los ojos de nuevo. La lengua entraba y salía de él como si tuviera vida propia, y agarró los bordes de la bañera de nuevo.

“¡Crowley! ¡No puedo más!” Gimió, desesperado. Crowley sacó su lengua de su cuerpo y lo intercambió por sus dedos, sellando de nuevo su clítoris con sus labios. Centró sus esfuerzos y su lengua en esa zona, mientras le acariciaba por dentro con una mano, y con la otra le acariciaba la cara interna de los muslos.

Azirafel gritó su nombre de forma desesperada, sintiendo un potente orgasmo recorrerle. Por inercia cerró las piernas, envolviendo la cabeza pelirroja entre ellas, pero Crowley solo siguió succionando y estimulando sin cesar. Al cabo de unos interminables segundos, el ángel relajó el cuerpo. Su interior palpitaba aún alrededor de los esbeltos dedos del demonio, que en cuanto notó que lo liberaban, los sacó y sacó la cabeza del agua, sacudiéndola.

El rubio cogía aire de forma desesperada, y aún temblaba. Agitando el agua, Crowley se le echó encima de nuevo. Le dio un largo y desesperado beso con lengua, apoyando sus piernas en los bordes de la bañera para acomodarse mejor. Azirafel correspondió al beso, pero apoyó sus manos en las caderas contrarias de manera algo nerviosa cuando notó sus caderas juntarse.

Crowley apoyó su cuerpo contra el contrario, y colocó su glande en la entrada de Azirafel. Este rompió el beso y miró entre ellos con algo de preocupación, para después mirar a su amigo. Crowley se ablandó un poco; su excitación le estaba matando, pero no se movió.

“No debería dolerte.” Masculló. Azirafel no tenía esa duda en mente, y ambos lo sabían, pero era demasiado peligroso ponerse a pensar en ese momento en lo que estaban haciendo. Negó y acercó a Crowley con una mano en su nuca. Compartieron otro beso desesperado con lengua, y el demonio se permitió empujar con las caderas.

Gracias al agua, que él mismo había lubricado mientras estaba debajo con un milagro -justamente esperando que ese momento llegara-, se deslizó dentro de Azirafel en apenas un par de embestidas. El ángel gimió de manera sorprendida. Sabía la mecánica del sexo y había fantaseado un poco con la misma, pero nunca pensó que sentiría lo que estaba sintiendo. Crowley estaba duro, y lo sentía partir su cuerpo en dos. Le clavó los dedos en las caderas, y se quedó boquiabierto, sin apenas neuronas en su cerebro para coger aire.

Crowley metió una mano por debajo de él, y le acarició la espalda. Con la otra se apoyó en la bañera para abrazarlo contra su cuerpo. Sentía el corazón de Azirafel a su alrededor, en su pecho y en su entrepierna. Si no se concentraba, temía arder en llamas en un descuido.

Intentó decir algo, calmarlo con sus palabras, pero solo pudo abrir y cerrar la boca. Esa situación estaba siendo tan precipitada, y llevaba tanto deseándola, que apenas podía pensar claramente. Se limitó a mascullar algo parecido a un excitado _perdón_ antes de empezar a moverse.

Azirafel gimió con sorpresa cuando Crowley empezó a embestir de manera profunda y rápida. El agua de nuevo empezó a desbordarse, y él se agarró a su espalda, clavando sus dedos en ella. Sentía cómo se abría paso con dificultad al principio, y cómo pasaban los segundos, y podía moverse con más facilidad. Se dejó embriagar cuando llegó a su cabeza el pensamiento inherente a lo que estaba pasando. Se estaba acostumbrando a la _forma_ de Crowley. Sus cuerpos se estaban adaptando, estaban unidos, eran uno.

La lujuria le ganó. La fricción en su interior le hizo gemir de manera placentera y desconocida para él; echó la cabeza hacia atrás, borracho de felicidad. Estaba haciendo el amor con Crowley, eso no era solo lujuria, lo sentía, había algo más. El demonio le dejaba besos y mordiscos por el cuello, tiraba con sus dientes de su oreja, pero al mismo tiempo, lo mantenía pegado a su cuerpo con una mano en su espalda en un semi abrazo.

Le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, instándolo a continuar. Crowley le clavó los dedos en la espalda y aceleró, pegándolo contra el borde de la bañera. Apenas quedaba agua, estaban lanzándola toda fuera con sus movimientos frenéticos. Crowley sintió el interior de Azirafel estrecharse de nuevo, iba a tener otro orgasmo. Con los ojos entreabiertos, aceleró a la desesperada. Estaba a punto de correrse, y se moría por hacerlo dentro del ángel de una vez por todas.

Ambos emitieron un quejido casi al mismo tiempo, quedándose quietos. Crowley se mantuvo metido hasta el fondo dentro de él mientras se corría, dejando que su semilla entrase cálidamente en las entrañas de Azirafel. Este solo cogió aire, notando su cuerpo cansado. De pronto, notó el peso de Crowley de otra manera. Estaba más caliente que el agua, tenía el pelo frío, y notaba su sudor mezclado con el agua que aún les mojaba. También notaba la fricción y la estimulación en su entrepierna, que palpitaba algo irritada; había sido su primera vez, había sido frenética, y empezaba a pasarle factura.

Con lentitud, Crowley esperó a que las piernas dejaron de sujetarle para retroceder, y salir de Azirafel. Con un chasquido cansado, llenó de nuevo la bañera, con agua limpia y con un olor refrescante. El ángel se dejó hacer cuando notó que lo movían.

Crowley aprovechó el tamaño de la bañera para ponerse al lado suyo, y hacer que se acurrucase entre sus brazos. A lo lejos, se oía el chasquido del tocadiscos. No se oía música, solo un tenue _chac, chac, chac_, evidenciando que el disco había terminado de reproducirse. Él peinó con extremo cariño el pelo rubio, antes de depositar un beso.

Azirafel apoyó su mejilla en su clavícula con un suspiro relajado. Ahora entendía muchos dichos sobre la debilidad de los humanos por esas cosas. Había sido impresionante.

“Crowley.” El aludido dejó de tocar su pelo durante un segundo. No esperaba que hablaran tan pronto; temía que fuera el principio del fin. Besó una vez más su cabeza, deseando que no fuera la última.

“¿Sí, Azirafel?”

“Yo…” Azirafel suspiró. Era ahora o nunca. O todo, o nada. “No quiero dejar de ser tu amigo por esto. Quiero seguir contigo el resto de mi vida, y esto…” Murmuró con vergüenza, abrazándose un poco más fuerte. La preocupación atenazó su voz cuando notó que el demonio lo estrechaba más fuerte entre sus brazos. “¿Crees que podremos hacer como si esto no hubiera pasado? ¿Como si no te hubiera invocado por error y hubiéramos hecho esto?”

Crowley tragó saliva. Sabía que no se iba a confesar, pero eso no había suavizado el golpe. Asintió quedamente.

“Claro, ángel. Por ti, lo que sea.” Murmuró también, deseando que su voz no saliera tan triste como salió. Azirafel se incorporó para mirarlo, y él consideró que ya era hora de irse. Se apartó de él para ir al otro lado de la bañera, y se levantó, tapándose con una mano. “Será mejor que vuelva a mi misión. Con permiso.”

“Espera, espera, Crowley.” Agarrando su antebrazo, lo dejó a medio salir, con una pierna dentro del agua, y la otra sobre la fría y mojada alfombrilla de baño. “Yo… Yo siento las cosas buenas de la gente, como bien has dicho.” Masculló con nerviosismo. Crowley se lo quedó mirando sin parpadear, y sin mover un músculo. “Pero el dolor, si bien es malo, es un sentimiento puro, y eso es lo que yo siento ahora. ¿Te he hecho daño?”

Crowley rió un poco con sarcasmo.

“Pues… Es posible. Pero solo un poco, se me pasará. Más rápido incluso si me voy ya.” Azirafel negó.

“No, no, no lo digo por eso. Es… ¿Puede ser por lo mismo que yo no quería que esto pasara nunca?”

“¿Por perder nuestra amistad? No vamos a dejar que eso pase, no te preocupes.” Azirafel negó de nuevo.

“No, no, es por el amor, Crowley.” Algo más nervioso de lo que quizá debería estar, Azirafel se arrodilló en la bañera para mirarlo mejor. Crowley relajó su postura, intuyendo que algo importante estaba pasando. “Es… ¿Es porque sientes lo mismo que yo? No quieres que esto rompa lo que somos, aunque…”

Azirafel bajó la mirada con vergüenza, y él abrió mucho sus ojos.

“Aunque te, er, ¿quiera? … Sí… Sí, es justo eso. Ngk. Prefiero quererte y guardármelo a joder lo que tenemos.”

“Oh. Oh, gracias a Dios, oh Dios mío.” Aliviado, el ángel soltó su mano, y se sentó en la bañera, abanicándose con nerviosismo. “Crowley querido, yo también te quiero, y no quería decir nada por temor a perderte.” Reconoció, apoyando ambas manos en el borde de la bañera para mirarle.

Sintiéndose mareado, el demonio se sentó a su lado, en el borde, llevándose la mano al pecho. Sentía tanto alivio que casi juraría que podría desmayarse de la impresión.

“Vale, necesito un segundo.” Suspiró, llevándose la mano al estómago. Azirafel rió de manera nerviosa, pero apoyó su frente en la espalda de su amigo. Gracias a Dios, él también le quería. De haber sido cualquier otra de las opciones que barajaba, estaba seguro de que iban a pasarlo mal el resto de sus vidas.

“Oh cielos, estoy tan contento.” Sonrió, abrazándose a su cintura mojada. Crowley sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelo. Estaba aliviado, y quería reír. Acarició la mano de Azirafel y se giró para mirarlo.

“Y yo, angelito. Y yo. Y ya que hemos aclarado esto, me estoy helando aquí fuera. ¿Puedo volver a entrar?”

“¡Oh! Por supuesto, querido, adelante.” Sonriente, Azirafel lo acogió cuando entró de nuevo en el agua, y le echó un poco por los hombros para que entrara en calor. El agua caliente los relajó, y se permitieron unos minutos de caricias, susurros de amor, y sonrisas tranquilas tras el movido polvo.

+++

“Oye, ya que me has invocado…” Pasada media hora, ambos llevaban albornoces, y estaban acostados en la cama de Azirafel. Se habían acabado mareando con tanta agua caliente, así que estaban los dos con las caras rojas, y toallas de agua fría en sus frentes. Era divertido no ser inmunes a las cosas que a los humanos más les molestaban -pero al mismo tiempo mareaba-. “Me podrás devolver allí, ¿no? que los viajes no los hago con mis alas, precisamente.”

“Claro, sin problema. Los milagros no son como tus intervenciones, no lo he olvidado.” Azirafel rió de manera cansada. Sujetándose la toalla para que no se le cayera, giró un poco la cabeza para mirar a Crowley. Este sonreía, algo más que saciado; estaba feliz, y él podía sentirlo. Amor y alegría, todo su piso impregnado de ellas. “¿Te quieres ir ya?” Crowley miró al techo del piso de nuevo.

“No, no, dame un rato.”

El ángel asintió, divertido, y le imitó. Había acabado bien esa invocación errónea. Tal vez debería hacerlo de nuevo en el futuro.


End file.
